


夏日苦酒和星星

by RafaellaTsui



Series: 大纲流写文法 [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 00:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RafaellaTsui/pseuds/RafaellaTsui
Summary: 性转梅花，性转本妹，花本是表姐妹，桂是年轻的机车混混





	夏日苦酒和星星

本妮塔在表姐罗洁莉娜在高中的最后一年住进了她的家。本和莉娜很小的时候就认识了，本的妈妈生本的时候还不到十八岁，自己一个人把本抚养大，莉娜的妈妈一直很关心自己的妹妹。后来本的妈妈因为精神状态不稳定而住进了疗养院，而本妮塔就被姨妈接到了伦敦，就读罗洁莉娜所在的私校里。姨妈和姨夫因为工作繁忙，只有周末才回家，所以大多数时间本就跟表姐在一起，被表姐照顾。罗洁莉娜性格泼辣，而本妮塔却总是怯生生的，可她们一样美丽。罗洁莉娜总是收到学校里男生的情书，但她从来都不回应。本妮塔完全不知道罗洁莉娜是同性恋，她对她的女朋友布里安娜·梅一无所知。梅是莉娜的学姐，在刚上大一的时候，帮自己高中老师代课了一段时间，那时莉娜和她相爱了。现在梅上大二了，住在学校里，寂寞的罗洁莉娜只有周末能见到自己的女朋友。起初罗洁莉娜不适应没有梅在身边的生活，总是在打电话的时候无理取闹地找架吵，梅也知道，她只是害怕失去自己，因为自己没法陪她。梅不愿意承诺太多，因此罗洁莉娜骂她是胆小鬼，但是梅努力在和莉娜在一起的时候给她最好的。  
梅刚离开的那段时间，莉娜太寂寞了，她一直不是个好学生，尽管成绩很好。已经过了十八岁的她会自己买酒在房间里喝。有一天莉娜深夜喝完酒去上厕所，听到本妮塔的房间里传来轻吟，好奇去看。门没关紧，本妮塔在自慰。跟自己长得很像的年轻金发女孩儿在情欲里的模样是那么动人，莉娜不禁推门进去，把本吓了一跳，红着脸不知所措。莉娜说，让我来帮你。习惯和女人做爱的莉娜驾轻就熟，用舌头和手指就能把本搞得欲仙欲死。从此之后，她和本在无数个夜晚里相互抚慰，把一切伦理和道德抛在脑后。然而莉娜没想到的是，她的所作所为，使表妹动了真情。  
一天放学，本妮去房间找莉娜，发现莉娜不在，无意间看到了她桌子上写了一半的信，是写给她女朋友梅的。本妮塔瞬间崩溃了，她一切的纠结和挣扎，她的暗恋，她那么心爱的姐姐，不过拿她当性生活的替代。她的感情此时此刻看起来就像是一个笑话。于是她偷了莉娜的ID，逃出了家。  
格威利姆·李是传统意义上的半吊子混不吝。他和家里人的关系很差，高中读了一半，一天夜里和父母大吵了一架，跨上摩托车，一脚油门从威尔士骑到了伦敦。这是他在伦敦的第一晚，在一个小酒吧里，他看到吧台前坐着一个女孩，一个人喝酒。那个女孩一看就没成年，混了别人的ID跑进来的，而女孩根本就不像是经常出入酒吧的样子。格威其实也只有十七岁，但因为四处骑摩托游荡使他气质比较成熟，他看本一个人在吧台搓着她的ID，上面女孩的照片和她很像。这一晚，总有不怀好意的人接近本，一个两个她还能应付，多了她有点招架不住，几个成年男人几乎要把本妮塔围起来了。格威看不下去了，走到本旁边，把她肩膀一搂，以男朋友的身份把她带出了酒吧。  
酒量很差的本妮塔已经晕晕乎乎的了，直到被带出酒吧还在状况外，一脸茫然，格威把她带到巷子口，义正言辞地教育她说她一看就不是经常去酒吧的女孩，这么晚一个人在外面喝酒是疯了吗。格威的语气根本不重，但本忽然就蹲下抱着膝盖哭了，格威被吓到了，慌忙说你别哭啊，你家在哪儿，我送你回去。本妮塔轻轻地说，我没有家。格威说你别闹了。本扬起脸，她看起来很伤心，她说我不想回去，真的。格威心说这样也问不出个所以然来，只好带她回自己的小破联排公寓里。格威把已经困得睁不开眼的本妮塔抱到自己床上，他的小公寓里连个沙发都没有，只好在地板上睡了一夜。  
本妮塔第二天醒的很早，格威还在地上睡觉，她对前天晚上的事还有印象，没有叫醒他，偷偷地走了。她回到家，想蹑手蹑脚换衣服，一进家门就看见罗洁莉娜坐在沙发上，本妮塔一夜没回家，她一夜没睡，急得快疯了，她问了学校里为数不多的本的朋友，她们都说她没和自己在一起，莉娜一个人，只能在家里等。见到妹妹回来，抬手给了她一巴掌。本妮塔委屈极了，朝莉娜大吼，说她别假惺惺装作很关心自己的样子，她有什么资格管自己，连自己女朋友都管不好，然后就冲上了楼。莉娜傻眼了，她忽然明白了全部的前因后果。本全都知道了，本对她认真了。  
本换了衣服就自己出门了，她不想再坐莉娜的车，不想再跟莉娜说话。莉娜在学校里一天都没看见本，放学之后本就跑了，不给莉娜找她的机会。本妮塔从信里得知，姐姐的女朋友梅之间没有秘密，她也知道她们两个人的事，而本自己就像个玩具，一个笑话。本又没回家，梅跟莉娜打电话，莉娜说全他妈赖你，要不是你个怂包不敢给我承诺，我就不会伤害我妹，梅：？？虽然莉娜还是担心本，但是她知道她这回应该有分寸了，打了电话确认妹妹在朋友家才放心下来，这时门铃响了。莉娜打开门，看到一个骑摩托的，跟自己差不多年纪的高个子男孩。莉娜第一反应就是不爽，她不喜欢这个男孩，觉得没什么好事。结果那男孩说你就是罗洁丽娜吧，然后递过来一张ID，是莉娜的。莉娜惊了，朝他发火说你怎么会拿着我的ID，男孩说你别朝我发火，这是一个女孩丢在我这儿的，应该是你妹妹，跟你长挺像的。这事儿跟我没关系，我走了。  
这就是莉娜对格威的第一印象，小混混，不务正业，还说不定对自己妹妹做了什么事。约莫九点钟，本从朋友家回来了，她依然没有理姐姐的意思。莉娜抓着她，追问昨晚她偷自己ID去哪儿了，那个混混是谁，他有没有对你做什么，本冷笑一声说，What do you care，你对我做的还少吗？莉娜哑口无言，她不知道该怎么解释，她知道本当真了，但她如果现在说出口，只会让妹妹更伤心。本毫无感情地说，你抓疼我了，莉娜只好放开她，看着她上楼，摔上房门。莉娜坐在沙发上，反思自己的所作所为，她把本想得太成熟了，以为她明白她们只是相互抚慰对方，但她忘了本根本没见过梅，也不知道梅和她的感情。像莉娜这么漂亮的女孩，谁不会沦陷呢，而自己还是她的表姐，莉娜不敢想象本经历过怎样的心里挣扎。可现在后悔也没用了。  
本已经好几天不跟莉娜的车回家了，莉娜最近忙着申请大学，也没办法管她，只好把事情放一放。有一天放学，本意外地看到一个男孩骑着摩托等在校门口，她想起了那天给自己解围的男孩。本又惊又喜地跑过去，过去问他怎么找过来了，格威说那天她把ID丢了，可他们甚至没向对方介绍过自己，所以他只好找到ID上的地址，把它送回去，本来以为能再见到她，却见到了ID上的女孩（“她态度很差，一句谢谢都没有，真没礼貌”）。学校里低年级的女生显然都喜欢骑摩托的坏男孩，虽然本漂亮，但一直很老实，没想到她有个这么帅的凯子，女生们都酸死了。格威告诉她，他找遍了id地址附近的所有学校，每天都在不同的学校等，好在到了第三所就等到了本妮塔。于是本高高兴兴地坐上桂林的摩托后座，在全年级女生的注视下让格威给她戴好了头盔，两个人扬长而去。  
他们又回到了格威的小公寓里，格威问本想吃什么，他点外卖，本说我会做饭，于是两个人一起去了菜市场买菜，做饭。格威只会帮倒忙，本怕他把公共厨房炸了，就把他轰走了。吃饭的时候格威和本聊天，问起那个ID上的女孩，本只说是自己的表姐，说她俩住在一起，平时是表姐照顾自己，但是别的就不愿意多说了。格威隐约觉得这里面有事，但他没问，讲了讲自己的事。后来两个人聊完挺晚的了，格威提出要把本送回去，本说自己不想回去，她看着格威的眼神有点复杂。格威哭笑不得地说他上次睡地板落枕了，本连忙说自己睡地板也可以，格威说你姐知道了可能会杀了我，而且她真的很担心你。  
像格威这样的男孩，在这个年纪什么都做过了，但是面对单纯的本妮塔，他不想做任何出格的事，他清楚地意识到自己是真心喜欢这个女孩的。格威每天上午打工，下午就在学校门口靠着摩托等本放学，罗洁莉娜见了烦，但也没办法，妹妹不肯坐自己的车回家。不过格威总会在十点之前把本妮送回家。本妮和格威在公寓里一起做饭，看电影，聊足球比赛和摇滚乐队。有的时候格威会鼓捣自己的摩托车，本妮在一边看，也想帮忙，格威摆摆手，说你拧不动这个，本妮拿过扳手，咔咔两下就把零件卸下来了，格威目瞪口呆，本妮吃吃地笑。后来格威送了本妮塔一条项链，上面有个银质的小扳手，是定做的。两个人交往得顺理成章，有的晚上格威会带本妮去城边的小山坡飙车，本妮塔在摩托上站起来，扶着格威的肩膀大叫，他们把摩托骑到上坡上，在满天繁星下接吻。  
尽管罗洁莉娜不喜欢格威（一辈子都不会喜欢的），但不得不说妹妹和他在一起后状态好了很多，姐妹俩的关系也缓和了一些，梅给她回信说这是件很好的事，她很快就考完试，等不及回到罗洁莉娜身边，见见这个年轻人了。罗洁莉娜唯一担心的，是性方面的问题。她知道自己伤害过本妮，而两个人又是那么年轻。然而格威虽然是个混混青年，但内心是柔软度，本妮对他敞开了心扉，毫无防备，各位不希望她受伤害，在确定关系前两个人就亲热过很多次了，虽然他的老二已经憋爆了，但是在本妮告诉他自己和姐姐的事之后，他希望本妮真的做好准备再来。本妮第一次和格威做爱的时候，格威比本妹还紧张，他已经是个老手了，但是本妮的身体里只插进过姐姐的手指。无论如何，格威都把她照顾得很好。  
本妮塔的心结还是在暑假见过布里安娜·梅之后，被梅解开的。本妮发现梅是个聪明又迷人的成熟女人，脾气也好。姐姐平时照顾她习惯了，她忘了莉娜也需要被别人照顾，而梅就是那个人，任由她跟自己闹脾气，放假的第一刻就马不停蹄地回来哄女朋友。梅对本妮很好，和本妮谈心说莉娜知道做错了，她真的没想伤害到本妮的感情，她不知道该怎么面对妹妹，而本妮一直没给她道歉的机会，莉娜希望妹妹能原谅她。本妮说根本就没生莉娜的气，她自己会错意怪不得别人，后来莉娜在梅的劝说下去和本妮道歉，说了自己的心里话，告诉妹妹自己有多爱她多在乎她，没想到会伤害她，妹妹是对她最重要的人，两姐妹才重归于好。  
于是梅提出，这样好的夏日夜晚，四个人应该一起去看场电影。莉娜依然看不上格威，但在电影散场后，她主动和格威道谢，感谢他把自己的表妹照顾得这么好，如果他没有及时出现，不知道会发生什么。莉娜说的是真话，本妮塔是个很敏感的姑娘，如果她陷入了这段扭曲的感情，也许会毁了自己，也永远不会原谅莉娜，莉娜和梅的感情也不可能再继续下去。  
可莉娜依然觉得格威不上进，不务正业，格威反驳不了。后来格威回了趟家，和父母和解，但他依然不愿意依赖他们，又回到了伦敦。在打工的同时，为了和本妮一起放下过去，格威念了个社区大学。一切都在向好的方向发展着。


End file.
